TwilightEPOV
by VampLover1995
Summary: This is my twilight in Edward's point of view. I do not own it. Stephanie Meyers does. Hope you like it! R&R please!
1. Preface

**Preface**

I have never felt this way before. Never met somebody who changed the way I looked at life. Never fallen in love.

But when I did fall I fell hard. I put my whole life into making her happy. Gave it my all to make sure she had everything she needed. I risked my vampire family's secret to save her because if I hadn't saved her I would have killed her myself, not able to resist her blood.

When her life was in danger and it had nothing to do with me wanting to drink her blood though, I was strangely focused.

I knew it was my fault that she was so close to death. I had to save her. I had to...to...to do something!

I couldn't just sit there sobbing over the love of my life and not do something to help her. But if I tried to save her I would kill her. Life is full of choices, but this is a choice I didn't want to have to make. I didn't want to have to choose to be greedy and have her with me my whole life or to let her go back to her father.

She wasn't destined to die like this. She was not going to be damned to an eternity of night either though. At least not by me.


	2. New Girl

**New Girl**

'Edward,' Alice thought. 'It's time to go.'

"I'm coming" I called to her.

Today was supposed to be a big day at our school. A new girl was coming today. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan, to be exact. She was from Phoenix. No one really knew more than that. I personally did not see the big excitement. She was just a girl. But she came from a big city so it will be interesting to hear her thoughts about this little town. All of the guys thought that she was going to be sporty and cute because she was from a place that was always sunny. They were so shallow. The girls on the other hand- "Edward!"

I must be really late. If I weren't then Alice wouldn't be shrieking at me in her high pitched singing voice. I glanced at the clock. Oops! Only five minutes until first bell!

I turned off my CD, Debussy (I liked the classics), and ran downstairs to the Volvo while everyone attacked me with thoughts-and shrieks from my sisters- about being so irresponsible. They usually let it go so that they could talk to each other but today Rosalie was in a bad mood. Which meant Emmett was too. Jasper wouldn't like the atmosphere but he would join in. Alice would just sin g annoying songs in her head to bug me.

I tried to tune out their voices and Alice's songs but it was really hard. I wasn't allowed to listen to my music as loud in the car, even though it was mine, because we all mostly liked music from different decades and different genres from those decades. Everyone was picky about their music but I was okay with it all for the most part.

Just then we made it to school. One minute to spare, just enough time for us to get to our first periods. I was good. It would take some people over twenty minutes to get to school from our house but I liked to drive fast normally. Plus I loved a good race and that's exactly what today was. A race not to get detention for being too late for class.

At school all thoughts were on a girl. The New Girl, Isabella "Bella" Swan, actually. She liked the name Bella and kept correcting everyone who called her Isabella. I searched for her minds 'voice' near people who she was with but I couldn't seem to find it. Oh well, I didn't know her voice yet so it would be a bit trickier to find.

Oh forget it. I had to get to class. If I got detention it would not be good. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were already mad at me for being late this morning. It would be bad if I were late to get them home tonight.

First bell rang just as I got into my seat. I got a 'close call' glare from my math teacher, but other than that I was safe.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry about this authors note!

Will update soon!

Okay I will be updating soon but my computer crashed for over a month starting when I had just finished writing the next couple of chapters and then me being me dumped almost a litre of five alive on the keyboard. Now it takes a very long time to type and all of the keys are stiff and sticky.


End file.
